Fairy Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by bluegrapefruit85
Summary: HP and the GOF with a twist. Harry and Cedric have crushes on each other, but are both unaware of this. Will they fall in love? What will happen during the final task? Read to find out, then review!
1. Hufflepuff Hunk

* * *

Hellooooooooooo readers! This is the untold story of how Harry and Cedric fall in love in the fourth book. I know the story is rather long, so feel free to skip around if you find a particular chapter boring--Although I can't guarantee that everything will make sense because some things in earlier chapters will come into play towards the end! 

And puhleeeease review! Thanks ever so much. : )

**

* * *

Fairy Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

* * *

The roar from the Hufflepuff table was deafening—girls screaming wildly and boys chanting "Cedric! Cedric!" But just as soon as the cheering began, it ended. The fire in the goblet had turned red _again_. Dumbledore frowned, eyes squinting in disbelief as sparks began to fly out and a fourth piece of parchment appeared. A murmur ran throughout the great hall, mainly whispers of "there couldn't be a fourth champion…" The headmaster slowly grabbed the parchment out of the air and stared at it expressionlessly. 

"And," Dumbledore said clearly, "Our second Hogwarts champion is…_Harry Potter_."

His name echoed throughout the hall for what seemed like an eternity, and then a painful silence fell as all eyes went to the young man with untidy black hair and bright emerald green eyes (which were now brighter than ever). 

Harry felt naked.

He hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and why would anyone else? Everyone was glaring at him as he reluctantly walked passed the teachers' tables and through the door to join the others. As Ludo Bagman explained the unusual situation to the other three Triwizard champions, Harry's mind wandered. It must have been a joke. But if it was a joke…he wouldn't have been chosen…Suddenly his train of thought was broken by a concerned headmaster.

"Harry. Did you put your name in the goblet or did you have an upperclassman do it for you?" He questioned calmly.

"Neither," Harry spoke firmly, "I swear, I had nothing to do with it! I don't want to compete anyway!" He threw a dirty look at Fleur who had been complaining all this time about how she refused to be put on the same level as "zis leetle boy."

"Listen," Mad-eye butted in, "It couldn't have been Harry or one of his friends. It had to have been an extremely skilled wizard…perhaps a dark wizard. The goblet knows only three schools are competing, a Confundus Charm would've had to be used to trick it into thinking that there were four!"  
The other headmasters ceased complaining.

"Ahem," Dumbledore began, "We can't be too sure of anything," he said looking at Moody with what could have been anger,  
"But we must follow the rules, and the rules say that _all_ names released by the Goblet of Fire will compete in the Triwizard Tournament." And with this final statement, Karkaroff and Madame Maxine both began to protest and followed Dumbledore out of the room.

"Well!" Bagman said standing up, "It's time to give you the instructions for the first task!"

Harry blocked out Bagman's voice. All he could think about was what Moody had said earlier…."it had to have been an extremely skilled wizard…perhaps a _dark wizard_." Could it be? Harry forced himself to ignore this idea but it kept on coming back. It couldn't be, he thought to himself, he's hiding in some distant land without any powers.

"And Congratulations to you four," Harry heard bagman say loudly, "You may leave now."

Harry got up mechanically and walked out of the room and into the now empty hall.

"Congratulations Harry" a voice behind him said. It was Cedric.

"Oh thanks…you too." Harry mumbled.

There was an painfully awkward silence.

"Listen," Harry began as he stopped Cedric by grabbing his arm. "I'm telling you I swear I had nothing to do with putting my name in there," he said as his eyes misted over. "I would get out of the competition if I could, but you heard Dumbledore, it's against the _rules._"

"I—I understand Harry," Cedric spoke quickly as he looked down at Harry's arm, which was gripping him even harder now. Harry realized he was hurting him and quickly released.

"Sorry…" Harry whispered. They stared at each other for a moment and then Cedric rushed out of the room. Harry cursed under his breath. He could tell that Cedric didn't believe him. And neither, he later found out, would his Quidditch buddies or his best friend, Ron.

* * *

"Ron's just jealous," reassured Hermione the next day at breakfast, "I'm sure he doesn't really think that." 

"And you…" Harry began. Hermione gave him a look that said "you've got to be kidding me" and to Harry's relief, she said "Of course I believe you Harry." This cheered Harry up slightly and his appetite for breakfast returned. He reached over for his cup of pumpkin juice when all of the sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he knocked over his cup, spilling the contents all over the table.

"Hey Harry, oh…sorry." Cedric chuckled, his gray eyes sparkling.

"Oh, H—Hi Cedric," Harry stuttered. He felt unusually nervous.

"I just wanted to apologize for leaving you like that yesterday in a huff…and I really do believe you…"

Harry's insides turned to mush. Before he could respond, Cedric returned to his table and was immediately surrounded by a group of giggling sixth and seventh year girls.

"Honestly," Hermione shook her head, "What do those girls see in Cedric Diggory? He's really not that good-looking, and he's arrogant."

But Harry wasn't listening. He couldn't keep his eyes off Cedric. He was the stereotypical Mr. Right—tall, dark and handsome.

"Hmm?" Harry responded to Hermione who had continued to criticize the Hufflepuff hunk.

"Harry, you haven't heard a word I've said have you? You've got to focus, Harry. It's vital that you stay alert for the Triwizard tournament. You do realize that you're in a competition don't you?" She said with a worried look.

"Wha—oh yeah, don't worry about me Hermione," Harry said dreamily, "I'm not worried about the competition."

"Well I'm off to the library before Potions, want to come?" she asked.

"Uhh, no, I think I'll take a quick walk around the grounds…I need to clear my head."

"Good idea, see you in Potions."

"Yeah, see you." Harry cleared his dirty dishes, walked out of the great hall, down a flight of stairs and out into the garden.

Although it was November, the sun shone brightly and the cool breeze felt refreshing on Harry's face. He believed me, he believed me, he said to himself. Harry kept playing the scene in the great hall with Cedric over and over again in his head. His hand on his shoulder, the smile, and then the apology…Harry shook his head. What was he thinking? Why was he making such a big deal out of such a little thing? So what, he apologized. That was nice of him, but not that important. Why did he feel so good about it? Harry couldn't possibly like…He kicked a rock hard and told himself not to think of things like that. It's wrong. Just then the clock struck 10--he had five minutes to make it to Snape's classroom.

* * *

Read on! It gets better, I promise.

* * *


	2. It's Love

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's Love**

**

* * *

**_  
Potions was a disaster._

Harry got in an argument that turned into a duel with Malfoy who had made badges that said "Support Cedric Diggory, the _real _Hogwarts Champion!" and "Potter Stinks!" After the fight was over, several people were hurt. Hermione was one of the unfortunate ones, although her injury was not as bad as some of the others'--Her front teeth had grown about a foot. Madame Pomfrey would be able to fix it right away though…well that's what Harry hoped anyway.

"Fine, get out of here then!" bellowed a furious Snape. Harry was relieved; he couldn't stand being in that room any longer. Luckily, Bagman had requested to see Harry in order to inspect his wand before for the tournament.

"Ah, Harry m'boy, come in. We're just having a little wand weighing ceremony, nothing to be worried about. Oh, and this is Rita Skeeter, she's a journalist from the _Daily Prophet_. You don't mind if she asks you a few questions do you?" Bagman inquired happily.

"Of course he won't!" Rita answered for Harry.

Harry refrained from saying something extremely rude. She's going to be a real pain he thought to himself. Fleur had her wand weighed first, and then Cedric stepped up to the judges.

"Oh, whoops!" he said as he dropped his wand next to Harry's foot.

"I'll get it" Harry and Cedric said simultaneously as they both reached for the wand.

There hands touched for a moment.

"Thanks," Cedric said smiling as Harry handed him the wand.

"No problem," Harry smiled back.

Cedric's wand passed inspection with flying colors.  
"Very nice," said Mr. Ollivander "And almost twelve and a half inches long! Yes, it's a fine wand."  
Krum went next, and finally, Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Ollivander grinned, "I remember your wand well, yes, very smooth, one phoenix feather and let's see…about eleven inches long!" Cedric glanced at Harry who immediately looked down at his feet. Did he know Harry was staring at him? He tried to forget about it and took off to meet Hermione as soon as the ceremony was over (Ron was _still_ not talking to him).

"What are you reading?" Harry asked Hermione in the noisy common room.

"Ugh, the _Daily Prophet_. Look at what Rita wrote!"

Rita had made Harry sound like an emotional retard who was in love with Hermione.

"Hey, you two lovebirds going to the Yule Ball next month?" Fred joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

The Yule Ball. Harry had completely forgotten about it.

"Um, we don't _have_ to go to the ball do we?" asked Harry.

"Well of course you have to go, Harry," Hermione said with a smile, "You're a Triwizard champion!"

"Oh, right," mumbled Harry, "I forgot."

"That reminds me," Katie Bell, a chaser on the Quidditch team jumped in, "I've heard Cedric Diggory is going with—" Just then Cho, a Ravenclaw, walked in with a couple of friends. The abrupt ending to Katie's comment clearly meant what Harry wished wasn't true. Cedric had already found a date and not only that, it was one of his Quidditch rivals—Cho Chang. Wait a minute, what was he thinking? Why should he care if Cedric had a date or not. But he did.

"Oh, hi Harry," Cho said sweetly.

"Hi," responded Harry, his face turning read from embarrassment of what he was just thinking about.

"Good luck on Tuesday with your first task!" She said as she walked away. Good luck? Yeah right, Harry thought to himself. She wants her new "boyfriend" to win, not Harry. Harry stormed out of the room and out into the Hogwarts' gardens. Why was he so angry with jealousy? Harry paced the gardens back and forth.

"I might as well give in…" muttered Harry to himself, "Why the hell not? It's not wrong! Love can never be wrong…" He sat down forcefully on a bench, accidentally crushing a beetle with odd glasses-like markings on its head. Harry sighed and picked a white flower with medium-sized petals.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…._he loves me_," whispered Harry.

* * *

Review Please! Thanks!

* * *


	3. The Yule Ball

**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Yule Ball**

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and Harry had forgotten about Cedric and could now only think about the first task. 

"Listen, we'll practice summoning charms after herbology ok?" said Hermione.

"Alright, sounds good" Harry said patting her on the back, "Thanks for the help." She smiled and walked towards the greenhouses.

"Harry, are you coming to class?"

Harry had just spotted Cedric and remembered that he needed to tell him what the first task was (everyone else knew, it was only fair).

"Diffindo!" Harry whispered as Cedric's bag split open and the contents spilled everywhere.

"Let me help you with that," Harry said quickly as he rushed over. They gathered Cedric's things and stood up, their faces only inches away from each other.

"Dragons." Harry whispered to Cedric, his heart beating fast.

"What?"

"The first task will be dragons."

"You sure?" Harry could feel his breath on his face.

"Positive, got to go, bye."

Harry ran off to the greenhouses leaving Cedric standing there, bewildered.

"You're late!" hissed Hermione, "Good thing professor didn't see you come in…are you alright?" Harry's face was bright red.

"Uh, yeah..it's just from a bit of running, that's all."

* * *

The first task went surprisingly well. All four of the competitors completed it, and Harry was one of the first ones. Now they had to open some eggs that would tell them what the second task would be. But they had plenty of time, and the Yule Ball was right around the corner. 

"Harryyyy" groaned Ron (who was now talking to Harry), "We've got to find dates for the Yule Ball!"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled, "We'll find some." He had to break Cho and Cedric up Harry thought to himself. He would ask her if she really was going with Cedric (because he wasn't sure), and if she said yes, he would explain to her why he had to go with Cedric. Just then, out of nowhere appeared Cho.

"Hey! Cho!" Harry said a little too excitedly.

"Oh, hi Harry, what's up?" She asked.

"I was just wondering…" Harry paused.

"Yes?" There was an awkward silence. What was he thinking? He couldn't ask her to dump Cedric! Not only would that be rude, but he would be announcing that he was gay in front of a large group of people. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. How would they respond? Would it change the way they thought of him? Would he be accepted? No, now was not the time, he didn't have the courage to…

"Harry?" Cho said softly.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball…with me." It was the only thing he could think of saying. They both turned red.

"I'm sorry," she said looking at her feet, "I'm already going with someone else…"

"Yeah, I kn—I mean, that's ok…" Harry said stupidly as Cho began to walk away.

"Um, who are you going with? If you don't mind me asking…" he added.

"Cedric Diggory," she said dreamily. And for a split second he imagined how Cho must be feeling, but then was brought back to the harsh reality of being Harry Potter. He sank further into the chair he was sitting in. He knew she was going with him, but just hearing her say it made it worse.

* * *

The Yule Ball didn't turn out as bad as Harry thought it would be, however. He and Ron both found dates (Parvati and Padma) and the food and music was great. At first people were reluctant to get up and dance after the champions did, but after having some "special" butterbeer the dancefloor became packed. 

"Alright," Professor McGonnagal sighed, "Who spiked the butterbeer cauldron! These kids are abnormally happy!" (Fred and George had snuck into the hall earlier and spiked it with firewhisky).

After about an hour, the dancefloor was absolutely insane. People were falling over, snogging with each other and singing loudly with the band. Harry even noticed several pairs of guys dancing together. Why not? He thought to himself. Cho had Cedric long enough, it was his turn now. He wandered over to Cho and Cedric and "accidentally" bumped into them.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Harry said in an unnecessarily loud voice, "I was just wondering if I could dance with—"

"Sure!" Cedric answered before Harry could finish, "Cho would love to dance with you, wouldn't you Cho?"

"No, I meant you!" Harry exclaimed grabbing Cedric's hand and grinning.

"What?" Cho said in disbelief.

"I'd love to!" Cedric said laughing.

"Ha, ha" Cho joined in, "Alright, I'll see you two lovebirds later!" And she headed off towards the butterbeer.

"Harry Potter!" Cedric said in a posh voice as Harry laughed, "Nobody ever told me you could dance. I knew you were a great wizard, but a dancer too? Amazing." Cedric spun Harry out and then spun him back in, his arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

"No, I'm a horrible dancer," Harry said, now more serious as he looked into Cedric's sparkling gray eyes. "You're just too drunk to tell the difference."

"No, I don't drink," Cedric said quietly gazing back into Harry's eyes.

"But Fred and George spiked the butterbeer…" Harry began.

"Haven't been near the stuff," Cedric whispered matter of factly.

The seriousness of this statement began to sink in. Cedric was completely sober, yet he was dancing with Harry…to a _slow song_. Just then Cedric spotted Cho.

"Oh, here comes Cho. Listen Harry, you helped me with the last task so I thought I'd let you in on what I've figured out for the next one," he whispered quickly into Harry's ear.

"Take the golden egg with you when you're in the bath, you can use the prefect's bathroom if you want…it's the one I use."

"A bath?" asked Harry.

"Oh and don't tell anyone about this, you know how people talk" he added.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't. Besides nobody would think you of all people were gay." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I—I meant the egg," stuttered Cedric as he let go of Harry.

"OH! Oh…" he had never felt so stupid and embarrassed in his life.

"Cedriiiiiiiiiic!" a slightly tipsy Cho squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!"

"See you later, Harry," Cedric said, smiling.

"Right. Later." Harry couldn't believe what he had said earlier. He was so embarrassed. Without checking to see how Ron and Hermione were doing, he ran back to his dorm and climbed into bed without changing out of his tux.

* * *

All reviews (good or bad) are appreciated! Thanks! (now accepting anonymous reviews (thanks padfootmoony!))

* * *


	4. Splishin' and Splashin'

**Chapter 4: Splish Splash I was Takin' a Bath**

* * *

The next week, Harry had recovered from the embarrassment he felt Christmas night, and all of his attention went to finding out what the egg had to say about the second task. Harry waited until it was dark before heading off towards the prefects' bathroom, and took his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map with him to be safe. 

"Pine fresh," he whispered as the bathroom door slowly creaked open. Harry walked in and was surprised to see how beautifully the room was designed. A chandelier showered the white marble room with a romantic golden glow. All along the walls were great flowing linen curtains and heaps of fluffy, soft white towels. In the middle of the room was a great rectangular shaped pool with hundreds of golden taps encrusted with jewels.

"It's divine…" whispered Harry to himself, "absolutely fabulous!" He began turning some of the taps on—some were just clear warm water, whereas others released different colors of foams and bubbles. After the pool was nearly full, Harry turned the taps off, undressed, and jumped in allowing the warm liquid to envelope his body.

"Ahhhh," Harry sighed. He had never felt so relaxed in his life. This unfortunately didn't last long. He heard somebody giggling. It was a girl. He distinctly heard a girl giggling! But who was it?

"Hi Harry," squeaked a ghost with pigtails and glasses.

"Myrtle! How long have you been here? I'm not wearing anything!"

"Don't worry," she giggled, "I didn't look when you were getting in."

Harry swam over to an area where the bubbles and foam were denser.

"Have you tried putting the egg in the water yet?" asked Myrtle.

The egg. He had completely forgotten about it!

"Oh, right," Harry muttered as he grabbed the egg and put it under water. The egg wasn't screaming like it was before, but producing audible speech.

"Put your head underwater!" Myrtle commanded Harry. He followed her orders and listened to the message.

"So it's merpeople then?" asked Harry as he came up out of the water.

"That's what Cedric Diggory thought anyway," Myrtle replied.

"Have you been spying on him as well?" Harry questioned in outrage.

"Heehee, of course I have. It's rather entertaining really; he sits in the bath for hours just talking to himself."

"About…" Harry reluctantly began, "I mean, what else does he talk about besides the Triwizard tournament?"

"Oh, he talks about the homework he has to do, about how Cho is too clingy, and…oh of course, how could I forget? He talks about you quite a lot," she said as she winked and adjusted her thick glasses.

"Me?" Harry's stomach tightened. "W—what does he say about…about me?"

"Well, he—" Myrtle stopped mid-sentence, "Somebody's coming!"

Harry quickly swam over to the side of the pool and reached for the Marauder's map. _Cedric was walking down the hall towards the prefects' bathroom_.

"What should I do?" Harry panicked.

"Hiiiide!" screeched Myrtle. Hide? Harry thought to himself, why should he hide? Cedric said it was ok if Harry used the bathroom. If he came in, he would see Harry using the bath, apologize and leave. Right? Then he looked around himself at the water in the pool. The bubbles and foam had subsided and the water was practically clear. If Cedric came in, he would see Harry naked! He immediately jumped out of the water without thinking about covering himself with a towel (which sent Myrtle off into hysterics) threw the invisibility cloak over himself, and ran over to a pile of towels.

"Pine fresh," Harry heard Cedric say clearly. He was coming in, Harry thought to himself. Why was Cedric taking a bath in the middle of the night? He had already figured out the egg!

Harry held his breath as Cedric walked in, and then gasped as he realized his clothes and map were lying next to the pool in plain sight.

"I must have left my necklace in here somewhere," muttered Cedric to himself, "It has to be—"

He paused in front of the pile of Harry's clothes and noticed that the bath was full of water.

"H—Hello…" Cedric said, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Is anybody in here?" He waited for a few seconds, shrugged and then began looking for his necklace. Harry was filled with relief. Cedric would just look for his necklace, and then leave. Everything would be ok. Or not, Harry thought as he began to hold his breath again. Cedric was going through the pile of towels, just inches away from Harry. If I could only move over a little bit, Harry thought to himself. Suddenly, Cedric's hand brushed against the invisibility cloak. That's it, Harry thought, he's found me. But Cedric continued to look through the pile of towels. After about five minutes, Cedric gave up, and to Harry's relief, left the bathroom.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed in exasperation, "I never thought he would leave!"

Myrtle came out of one of the taps laughing hysterically.

"Ha, ha," Harry said sarcastically (he had wrapped the invisibility cloak around his waist and became a floating upper-body) "Yes, Myrtle, the situation is very funny, ha, ha," he threw Myrtle a dirty look which immediately shut her up.

"Oh, please don't be angry with me!" Myrtle shrieked, on the verge of tears, "I like you, and I want you to like me…" She gave Harry a suggestive look.

"Listen Myrtle," Harry began as he dressed, "First of all, you're a ghost, and second of all…" he hesitated to finish.

"Yes?" Myrtle asked as tears began to flow down her face.

"You're…you're a girl, and I'm gay!" There. He said it. So he hadn't really told a _real_ person, but hey, she used to be one.

"Oh." Myrtle said as she abruptly stopped crying. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well that sort of thing usually doesn't come up in everyday conversation now does it? And I'm…I'm kind of embarrassed about it really" Harry said. "No one else knows," he continued, "only you."

"Oh!" shrieked Myrtle, "I feel so special!"

"Well, I better go now," mumbled Harry as he headed towards the door with his egg.

"Harry," Myrtle said with a smile as Harry turned towards her, "There's nothing wrong with being gay, it's absolutely natural—just compare the hypothalamus in the brain of a straight wizard's brain to that of a gay wizard's brain—They are completely different!" she exclaimed, "And…and, although I'm not against being exclusively gay or straight, I think the ideal should be to be capable of loving any human being--a woman or a man, without feeling fear, restraint, or obligation. You have the natural right to love whoever you want!"

"Th—Thanks," Harry whispered, utterly speechless, "Err, that's really deep…"

He walked out of the bathroom feeling oddly enlightened. So what if it came from a mentally unsound ghost, what she said was so true. He shouldn't be ashamed of anything, and he would love Cedric if he was a man OR a woman. Or would he…

* * *

All reviews (good or bad) are appreciated! Thanks! 


	5. The Necklace

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Necklace **

**

* * *

**  
**Author's note:** when Harry says "hehhh hehh" he's not having a giggling fit, but instead, is out of breath. Thought I'd let you know.

Oh, and please review! It would really motivate me to finish the story. Thanks!

* * *

Harry ran faster than he had ever run before (well not quite as fast as when he was being chased by spiders or a werewolf, but it was still pretty damn fast!). 

"I'm hehhh, hehh sorry hehhh hehh that I'm late Mr. Bagman sir," said Harry breathing hard.

"That's fine m'boy, ready for the next task?"

"I hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hehh, suppose so,"

Harry walked over to where the rest of the competitors were lined up and stood next to Cedric who was chewing gum and looking perfectly relaxed.

"Hey, Harry," Cedric said as he nudged Harry with his elbow.

"Hey"

Cedric winked and flashed Harry that signature smile of his "Good luck."

Harry's knees went weak and his insides melted.

"Oh, you too," Harry breathed, "good luck…to you too"

"Oh and Harry, I was thinking that maybe afterwards we could—"

"Champions get ready! On the count of three now….ONE….TWO…THREEEEE"

All four of the champions rushed out to the water and jumped in, the crowd cheering wildly. Harry quickly went into hypothermic shock. The water was frickin' freezing! He dove deeper and deeper into the water, until he reached the bottom and came face to face with a hideous looking merman.

"Uhh…hi," Harry gurgled, "h-how's it going?"

"Not bad," the merman replied, "I'm glad you're here."

"Oh…are you really? Are you going to help me with the task? Because if you're not, I must really get going, there's a time limit you see, and…"

"No, I just wanted to give you this," the merman said showing Harry a necklace with a heart-shaped locket. "This is yours isn't it? You must have dropped it in a toilet or down a drain in a bathtub or something. Here TAKE IT." He shoved the necklace in Harry's face.

"It's not mine!" Harry exclaimed backing away yet gaining some confidence, "Now will you please step aside!"

"If it's not yours, then why is your picture in it?" the merman said with anger.

"I…say what?"

"A picture of you. In the locket. See?" he opened the heart-shaped locket and revealed an image of a smiling Harry after a Quidditch game.

Harry was speechless. Could it be? Could this be Cedric's necklace?

"Cedric!" Harry sighed.

The merman looked pissed.

"Oh, oh yeah that's mine, thanks Mr. merman!" Harry said happily stuffing the necklace away in a pocket.

"What?" the merman shouted in outrage, "I'm not a merman, I'm a mermaid!"

"OH!" squeaked Harry, "It's just that you're so…so manly!"

And then before he knew it, Harry was being pushed through the water a million miles a minute by a very angry and extremely masculine mermaid. Soon they reached the merpeoples' village where Harry saw Ron, Hermione, Cho and Fleur's sister tied to a stone merperson.

"OK OK, this is good, stop here!" Harry screamed.

"Not until you apologize, arrrrrrrrr!" growled the mermaid.

"Ok, you are the most beautiful mermaid I have ever seen! I don't know what I was thinking earlier, it was the lack of oxygen! I swear!"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful," the mermaid said in a deep husky voice.

"Yes! I'd date you if I were a merman!"

"Ok, I'll stop here."

"Thank you. Oh by the way, you don't happen to have a knife or anything so I can release my friends?" asked Harry.

"Sure, here you go," the mermaid said as she took out a rather large kitchen knife which pointed directly at Harry. "Here," she said extending her arm and accidentally cutting the pocket on Harry's swim trunks open.

"Cedric's necklace!" exclaimed Harry as the piece of jewelry floated away.

"You don't have time for that!" the mermaid said rolling her eyes, "Go rescue your friends."

"Listen," Harry began, "I need extra time to get the necklace and save Ron so could you lie for me and tell Dumbledore that I took too much time because I was trying to save everyone?"

"Ha ha, want extra points for moral fiber eh?" the mermaid chuckled.

"Well, yeah."

"Ok dokey."

* * *

When the task was over and the judging complete, Harry came out in first place tied with Cedric. 

"Ceeeeeeeeeeeedriiiiiiiiiiiiic!" screeched Cho as she ran towards the soaking wet Cedric, her arms outstretched.

But he didn't even notice her—his eyes were glued to a certain fourth year who had just whipped his head back in slow motion to get the untidy black hair out of his eyes, revealing a sexy bolt-shaped scar. My god, he looked good without glasses Cedric thought to himself. Just then Harry caught Cedric staring at him.

They started walking towards each other.

"Ceeeedriiic?" Cho screamed, "I'm over heeeeeeeeeere!"

Cedric broke into a run towards Harry and embraced him.

"Ha ha! We did it, we're in first!" Cedric laughed as tears of joy poured down his face mixing with the seawater.

"I can't believe it, ha ha," Harry exclaimed, squeezing Cedric hard.

A large crowd of cheering Hogwarts students gathered around the two champions.

"Speech! Speech!" yelled George over the noise. The crowd began to quiet down.

"Speech?" Harry laughed, "No, I couldn't"

"I'd just like to say—" Cedric began loudly wrapping his arm around Harry, "I love this guy,"

Harry froze. Was he in a dream? Or did Cedric just profess his love for him?

"There is no one I'd rather be tied in first place with," Cedric added giving Harry a platonic punch in the shoulder. The crowd burst into wild cheering.

Harry exhaled. Cedric made it sound like a brotherly gesture. But in his heart, Harry knew that Cedric meant it.

"Wooooooooooooooo!" Harry joined in with the rest of the cheering crowd.

"Wooooooooo hoooooooooooo!"

"Harry," Cedric screamed over the cheering, "I was going to ask you earlier,"

"Yes?"

"Want to go bowling with me?"

"What?"

"Bowling, it's a muggle game that's catching on in the wizarding world. I thought it'd give us a chance to you know, relax before the next task." Cedric said, still chewing gum.

"Were you chewing that piece of gum during the task?" Harry asked grinning.

"Ha ha, yeah actually I was. So you wanna go?"

"Ha ha ha ha, are you kidding? Yeah!"

They were going on a date, Harry kept thinking to himself. _A DATE_. What should he wear!

* * *

REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW please. 


	6. An Unlikely Romance

* * *

Hey, thanks to my two reviewers! 

**PadfootsMoony**: Congratulations! you hold the record for most reviews on this story (2)! And you have written a couple of really good stories (I especially like Quidditch Therapy--check it out people!)

** Sweet-single**: Thankya dear for reviewing my story. I will definitely consider your two ideas: letting Cedric die and making Harry pregnant...ha ha ha. Other people let me know if you also think these are good ideas! Or throw me some other ideas for endings, or whatever.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: AN UNLIKELY ROMANCE**

Harry ran up to his dormitory in record time and began to undress. Then he stood in front of the mirror in just his underpants and Cedric's necklace, imagining what would look best on him. Jeans or black leather pants….sweater or blouse….he couldn't decide. Harry looked at the heart-shaped locket that was resting on his chest. Should he give it back to Cedric when they went bowling? He couldn't, it would be way to embarrassing.

"Oi, Harry! well done…erm, what are you doing in your knickers…"

"RON! Can't I get any privacy in here? I'm changing!"

"Sorry mate, just wanted to congratulate you. Is that a heart-shaped locket you're wearing?"

"What? This?" Harry said pointing at the necklace.

"Yeah."

"It's nothing, it's just something I bought."

"For yourself?" Ron asked, laughing.

"No…no, I bought it for…for Cho." It could've been any girl really, but it was the first name that popped into his head. Besides, the whole school already thought he liked her.

"But why are you wearing it then?"

Ron would not mind his on business.

"Ron. Look, I—" He couldn't finish.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked more seriously.

He had to tell him. Ron was his best mate!

"Alright. I'm going to tell you something about me that may…well, sort of shock you."

"You mean, like telling me you're gay or something?"

"Uh, well yeah."

"That's ok, you can tell me anything, I won't be shocked." Ron said as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Well, that's it." Harry said looking down at his hands.

"What's what? What were you going to tell me?"

"What you said before. You're right."

"Huh?"

"You know, when I said I had something shocking to tell you and then you said 'like telling me you're—"

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well I already knew that." Ron said as he grabbed a chocolate frog and stuffed it in his mouth.

"What? How long have you known?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well, about a year or so. Ever since you tried to kiss me that one night."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Harry. He could not believe what Ron was saying.

"Yeah, you were sleep walking or something. Walked right across the room and tried to plant one on me!"

"W—What did you do?"

Ron turned bright red.

"Well, I asked you to knock it off at first, but you wouldn't so…so I kissed you. But so what? Not a big deal."

"Right." There was an extremely awkward pause.

"Listen Ron, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I didn't mean to."

"Nah, don't worry about it mate."

"Well, now that you know, I can tell you about the necklace."

"Not for Cho then is it?"

"No…it's actually Cedric's necklace. He lost it see, and I found it…it's got my picture in it."

"Has it really?" Ron laughed, "Let me see!"

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Harry, "I think it's rather sweet really…"

"Oh, right, sorry. Yes, very sweet." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron!" Harry said, slightly hurt but still laughing as he threw a pillow at him.

"Ha ha," Ron laughed and returned the pillow, "Going on a hot date with him then are you?"

"Well, yeah sort of. What do you think I should wear?" Harry asked, now more serious.

"Go casual. Maybe some jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt."

Harry unexpectedly walked over to Ron and hugged him.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, his voice muffled by Ron's sweater, "Thanks for understanding. You really are my best friend."

Just then Hermione walked into the room.

"HARRY! RON? I—"

"No, Hermione," Harry began, "It's not what it looks like—"

How was he going to explain this? Harry was wearing nothing but tighty whiteys and embracing Ron…on a bed.

"Hermione," Harry began again, "This is nothing, I'm gay!"

Hermione stood their, mouth half open.

Then Harry realized that Ron was in fact a boy, and what he had just said was NOT a good explanation.

"I mean, well, I am gay, but I don't like Ron, I was just hugging him because I just told him I was gay and he accepts me and and I really appreciate that and I'm not dressed because I couldn't decide what to wear for my date with Cedric and Ron was helping me decide and—"

"Ron, I—Wh—Y—" for once in her life Hermione could not speak clearly. She gave one last look at Ron and headed for the door.

"Hermione, he's telling the truth I swear!" Ron exclaimed, "It's not like that between Harry and me, and besides…I LOVE YOU."

Harry cringed.

Ron swore.

Hermione…didn't know what to do.

:Silence:

And then they all started to speak at once.

"Hermione," Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

Ron walked over to Hermione who still had her back turned towards the door, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I—" Ron began, "Bloody hell."

Hermione slowly turned around and kissed Ron fiercely.

Harry looked away. He could not believe this was happening.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hellooo? Excuse me, ees Hermyowninny in there?'

"Krum!" breathed Ron pulling away from Hermione.

"Vhat ees going on in their?" he added in a sing-songy voice.

"I—I better go," Hermione said patting her wildy bushy hair down, "I'll see you later…"

She left.

"What just happened?" Ron croaked speaking to no one in particular.

"Um." Harry began, "MERLIN"S BEARD!" he screamed frantically pulling his jeans on. "I'm going to be late! Can I borrow your chapstick Ron?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Yeah, I know I digressed, but it's integral to the ending of the story! maybe...ANYWAY, review whether you like it or not. Thanks! 


	7. Big Balls

* * *

Hey all! Hope the story so far has been somewhat entertaining. Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers: 

**Sweet-single**: Thanks again for the support!

**Monica: **Yeah, I can see why you might think Harry isn't gay--but look at what happened at the end of the sixth book, why did he leave her? Hehe, besides it's funnier when he's gay. Glad you are enjoying some parts of the story.

**Sara: **Thanks for thinking my story is funny!

**Nobody: **Excellent choice for an anonymous name! Thanks for the compliment!

**PadfootsMoony: **Sorry, you don't hold the record for most reviews anymore, hehe.

And finally, I want to let you know that there are some sexual themes in this chapter, so if you don't like that sort of thing don't read it (but doesn't my saying that make you want to read it even more? ha ha ha)! Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Big Balls**

**

* * *

**  
Harry buttoned up his black blouse as he ran towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. He had forgotten to put gel in his hair! (Little did he know, however, that Cedric preferred untidy, product-free hair). Harry walked up the spiral staircase, through an open door and into the common room that was packed with students celebrating Cedric's victory.

"Excuse me, d'you know where Cedric is?" Harry asked a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"He's over there," she said pointing at a mob of girls, "Doubt you'll be able to talk to him though, he seems kind of _busy_ if you know what I mean," she added giving Harry a wink.

Cedric couldn't be enjoying the attention of all these girls. Surely he wanted to get out of here and go bowling with Harry. Or had Cedric forgotten about their date? He couldn't have, Harry thought growing with jealousy. He quickly squeezed his way through the wall of women until he reached the swashbuckling Hufflepuff.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled over the screaming and giggling.

"Oh, Harry! Glad you're here—hey everyone, the other Hogwarts champion is here!"

But no one seemed to notice what Cedric was saying—they were mesmerized by his manly beauty (he was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and red leather pants).

"Um, listen everybody!" Cedric began more loudly, "I really have to go pee, so would you please let me through to the bathroom!" Moans and sighs of disappointment rippled throughout the room. Cedric looked at Harry and motioned for him to join him in the bathroom.

"Whew! Never thought I'd get away from them!" Cedric exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the tiny room.

"Was that really the best excuse you could come up with? I have to pee?" Harry laughed.

"Well it's true, I do have to go pee!"

Before Harry knew it, Cedric unzipped his pants and proceeded to relieve himself in a nearby urinal.

_It was huge._

"So, ready to go bowling?" Cedric asked nonchalantly as he continued to urinate.

"Uh, I—Um, yeah…" Harry said quickly looking away.

"Have you diapparated before?" asked Cedric.

"No, I'm only a fourth year…"

"Well yeah I know, but you can disapparate if you hold on to someone who can." Cedric explained, "But not on school grounds—so we'll have to climb out of this window and past the gates first."

The boys climbed out of the tiny bathroom window and fortunately made it down the wall and outside of Hogwarts safely. Then Cedric motioned for Harry to hold on to him.

Harry grabbed his arm.

"You'll have to hold onto me properly," Cedric instructed, "We want to make sure that you don't leave any body parts behind!"

Harry embraced him.

"Tighter."

Harry squeezed.

"Tighter."

"I can't hold you any tighter!" Harry laughed.

"Ok, here we go."

Everything went black and Harry had a sensation of being compressed from all sides—he felt like he would suffocate. Then before he knew it, they stood in front of a rather shabby looking house.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they just made it look like this so that muggles wouldn't be interested," replied Cedric.

They walked through the old rusty metal door of the house and into a magnificent bowling alley, at least five times bigger than the normal muggle ones. Harry also noticed right away that wizard bowling was not exactly the same as muggle bowling. The pins weren't pins, but pin-shaped creatures that would move around trying to avoid the ball. And to compensate for this, the bowling balls were giant.

"Wow," Harry said in awe, "These are big balls!"

"Are muggle balls smaller?" Cedric asked.

"OH yeah, way smaller"

"Well, let's see you try it Harry!"

Harry picked the smallest ball he could find and lifted it with an immense amount of effort.

"You know you can use spells if you want to, but only in your head—can't use your wand."

"Haven't learned how to…do…that…yet" Harry said panting as he walked slowly over to the lane.

"Ha ha, you'll never be able to throw it Harry, here let me help."

Cedric came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, grabbing the ball.

There hands touched.

"On the count of three ok? 1..2…3!" They released the giant ball and it slowly went up the lane caressing the pin-shaped creatures but not knocking them down.

"Damn!" Cedric exclaimed, "I hate it when they get away! I guess we weren't fast enough."

"Yeah, faster would be better." Harry agreed, "And harder"

And so they tried several more times, throwing the ball faster and harder, until they knocked every single creature down.

"YES! YES! YES!" Harry shouted with exhilaration. He had never had so much fun.

"Oh Harry," sighed Cedric, "You were great."

"Nah," Harry said looking at his feet, "I couldn't have done it without you behind me."

"Well, I suppose that's enough for today. Let's sit for a while and have a couple of butterbeers before we go back to school."

"Alright," Harry said grinning.

They sat down at a little table with their sweet refreshments in the bowling alley's café.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me to come do this with you," Harry began, "It really did help me to relax and forget about the tournament for a while."

"Good," Cedric said, his sparkling gray eyes resting on Harry's face and then moving downwards. "Hey, I didn't know you wore jewelry."

"Jewelry?" asked Harry, "I don't wear jewelry…"

"Well what's that gold chain doing around your neck then?" Cedric asked, smiling.

Harry forgot to take off Cedric's necklace. How could he forget?

"OH! Th—that…" Harry stuttered, "It's just a good luck charm I've been wearing for the tournament, I wouldn't consider it a piece of…of jewelry."

"Let me see," Cedric said as his arm started to make its way towards Harry's chest.

"No, it's kind of private actually, I'd rather not—"

But it was too late, Cedric grabbed the necklace and pulled it out of Harry's shirt to see this "lucky charm."

Cedric's mouth fell open.

"Where did you find—I mean get this," Cedric said, quickly correcting himself. It wasn't necessarily his necklace, Cedric thought to himself. He was sure loads of people bought the exact same locket from the Jewelry shop in Hogsmeade.

"Hermione gave it to me." Replied Harry. Hermione? Why did he say Hermione?

"Oh." Cedric said turning slightly pink, "Are you two…."

"Yes." Harry answered, "I mean no! I mean…what do you mean?"

"Are…are you and Hermione Granger going out?"

"No! We're just friends!"

"Listen, Harry, I don't care who you're dating."

Harry's heart sank. It couldn't be true. Cedric had to care.

"I—" Harry began.

"I was just wondering why a stud like you was wearing a necklace," Cedric said jokingly.

Harry's stomach did a back flip. Cedric said Harry was a _stud_.

"Well, she bought it for me, so to be nice I thought I'd…she is one of my best friends," rambled Harry.

"I understand," Cedric replied.

Harry wanted to shout out the truth, and show Cedric what was in that locket. He wanted to tell Cedric how touched he was when he found his picture in the locket. He wanted to…

"We better get back to school now Harry, grab my arm." Cedric said.

Only his arm? Now he'd done it. Why couldn't he tell Cedric the truth? Arg!

* * *

The next couple of nights Harry couldn't sleep. Cedric was convinced that Harry was dating Hermione, and had been avoiding him ever since they went bowling. The next time they would have to see each other would be the following Friday for the final task of the Triwizard tournament….dun dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn!

* * *

All reviews/suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thankya! 


	8. Oh the Drama!

Hello Everyone!

Thanks to **MorganWolfe666**, **ha ha ha-evil**, and **nobody** (are you the same nobody or a different one? heh) for submitting reviews! I hope you enjoy the next couple chapters (I wrote them both in only a couple hours so they may not be the best, but I wanted to put something up since I haven't for a while!).

* * *

**Chapter 8: Oh the Drama!**

**

* * *

**

Cedric quickly said goodbye to Harry after they returned to Hogwarts from the bowling alley, and walked back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Cedric!" Cho exclaimed with a stern look on her face, "Where have you been all this time? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, ok Cho?" He replied coldly.

Cho stared at Cedric in utter disbelief as he started to make his way up to the boys' dormitory.

"Cedric! We need to talk. We can discuss what you've been doing over dinner."

Dinner? How could he think of food at a time like this.

"Cho, you're acting like we're married or something. Don't expect me to discuss everything with you, some things are none of your business!"

The room became quiet. Cho looked around nervously, now aware that everyone was watching her.

"Cedric…are you—" She began.

"What!" Cedric shouted, "Am I seeing someone else? Is that what you were going to ask me?"

"Are you!" She shouted back.

"NO!" Cedric screamed, "BUT YOU'VE BEEN SNOGGING DANNY SMITH AND DEAN THOMAS BEHIND MY BACK, HAVEN'T YOU!"

Cho's mouth dropped open and her face turned practically purple. Gasps and giggles rippled throughout the room.

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL!" She screamed, "I'VE SNOGGED HARRY POTTER AS WELL!"

_That's a lie_. She had to be lying. Before he could stop himself, Cedric ran down the stairs and went for her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He bellowed as he knocked her off her feet.

"GET OFF OF ME! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" Cho screeched, arms and legs flailing.

The entire room erupted into chaos, people screaming, laughing or attempting to get the extremely athletic Hufflepuff off the poor girl.

"Cedric!" Zeera, a seventh year Hufflepuff Chaser exclaimed as she walked into the common room, "What the hell are you doing?" She walked over to Cedric and Cho pushing everyone else out of the way. "Let me do it," Zeera ordered two Hufflepuff guys who were pulling on Cedric. She grabbed one of Cedric's arms and easily pulled him off of Cho.

"Zeera! Get off of me!" Cedric exclaimed as he struggled to get away.

"NO! Leave her alone Cedric! What's gotten in to you?" She threw him to the floor and he whimpered. Her arms were the size of his thighs.

"You alright, Cho?" Zeera asked as she helped her off the floor.

"Y—yes, thanks Zeera," Cho stuttered as she held Zeera's strong, but smooth hands.

"Come on, I'll take you up to the dormitories and we'll let Cedric calm down a bit," Zeera instructed. Cho complied, and the two of them went up to the girls' rooms.

The room became quiet again, and people headed out to the great hall for dinner. Peter, one of Cedric's closest friends, however, stayed behind.

"You ok?" Peter asked his friend who was still sitting on the floor where Zeera had left him.

"Yeah," Cedric mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Sorry about Cho…" Peter began, "I know you really liked her."

"Liked her?" Cedric laughed, "Well maybe I did a little, not really."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked sitting down next to him.

"I only dated her because she was one of the most popular girls in school."

"To make yourself feel even more popular?"

"Something like that."

"Well just forget about her Cedric, she's not worth it. Let's go to dinner."

* * *

By the next day, everyone knew what happened between Cedric and Cho. 

"I can't believe it!" Harry overhead Angelina talking to her friends in the hall, "They were such a cute couple!"

Harry couldn't help but feel happy. Cho was out of the way. Now he just had to convince Cedric that he wasn't dating Hermione. If only he could see Hermione with someone else…

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed from behind him, "What are you doing standing in the middle of the hall? We're going to be late for Defense against the Dark Arts!"

"Oh, right, let's go," replied Harry. "Wait a minute, why are you late Hermione?"

"I….I was, I mean I had some last minute revisions to make on my paper…" She answered as they ran up a set of stairs. Her hair was unusually bushy--she was definitely not working on her essay. Could she have been with Ron? No, Ron was already in the classroom, sitting in his usual spot.

"Hiya Harry," Ron said without looking at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and found a seat in the front row.

"What's going on between you two?" Harry demanded. He couldn't stand it when his two best friends weren't speaking to each other.

"I found her with Krum the other night. They were all over each other," Ron stated mechanically.

"Sorry Ron…I had no idea, especially after she kissed you…"

"Yeah, well I'd never thought I'd say this, but Hermione is—"

"A HO," Mad-eye began his usual lecturing in an excessively loud voice, "Is a little bugger, but an extremely dangerous one!"

"Exactly." Ron said under his breath.

Harry felt bad for his bestfriend, but at the same time was glad that Hermione had been seeing someone. All he had to do was find out when they would meet again, and somehow get Cedric to walk in on them. Harry tuned Moody out, and began to plot—by the end of class, he had a plan.

"Are you going to lunch?" asked Ron.

"Uhh, no, I need to go to the library." He replied. Harry knew Krum would be there.

"Alright, see ya,"

Harry made his way to the library and easily found the bushy eye-browed Triwizard champion sitting in a corner.

"Hey Krum," Harry said cheerfully as he sat next to him.

"Ah, it is you Harry…you are not going to ask me questions about the next task?" Krum asked sternly.

"No," Harry laughed, "I just wanted to talk to you about Hermione."

Krum's face lit up and turned a shade of pink.

"Hermyowneee? What about her? Does she talk about me to you?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah all the time! She really likes you. But she does complain that you've never taken her up to the astronomy tower."

"Vhat? We went to astronomy tower yesterday…"

"Oh, well you know how she likes the stars, I bet she'd like it if you took her again tonight…err" Harry said stupidly. This plan was not working well.

"Actully, I vas going to do that anyway…" Krum said turning redder.

"OH, ok well then…err have fun." Harry stood up to leave, then remembered something,

"Er, what time are you taking her up there so I can tell her?"

"She knows, but if she is forgetting tell her 9:00," Krum said smiling.

"Ok, great."

He did it. Now all he had to do was get Cedric to go to the astronomy tower. Harry walked over to an unoccupied table, sat down, and began to write a note:

_Come for information regarding the final task—Astronomy Tower, 9:15._

Now who would give Cedric the note? The answer hit him like a ton of bricks when he heard a boy with a squeaky voice talking about the properties of Dragon spleens. Colin Creevy. Of course.

"Hey Colin,"

"Harry!"

"I was wondering if you could give this note to Cedric for me." Harry said as he held out the roll of parchment.

"Anything for you Harry! I know you're going to win the Triwizard tournament, I just know it!" Colin exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks Colin. So make sure you get that to him, I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"NO, thank _YOU_," Colin said hugging Harry around the waist.

"Erm I've got to go, thanks!" Harry tore away from Colin and quickly walked out of the library. Eight more hours, Harry thought to himself, and then he'd find out if his scheme would work.

* * *

Read on! (and review!) 


	9. Twinkle Twinkle

* * *

Hey guys, I think the next chapter will be the last one, so pleeeease give me suggestions/ideas or just review to motivate me to write it! Thanks: )

* * *

**Chapter 9: Twinkle Twinkle**

* * *

Those eight hours went by faster than Harry thought they would, and before he knew it, the clock struck nine. Harry checked the Marauder's map and saw that Krum and Hermione were up in the astronomy tower, and Cedric was walking down the stairs from the Hufflepuff common room. His plan was working. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran out of the room—he wanted to make it there before Cedric did. 

When Harry arrived at the tower, he was presented with a slight problem. How was he going to open the door to the room without being noticed? He put his ear to the door and distinctly heard the sound of lips smacking. They wouldn't notice. Harry slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

"Did the door just open?" asked Hermione in a daze.

"It vas just the vind my darling, kiss me!" Krum said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Harry was having extreme difficulty suppressing a laugh. For some reason the sight of these two snogging was beyond hilarious. Breathe, Harry kept on telling himself, Cedric should be here any minute. And he was right. Exactly one minute later, Cedric walked through the door and Krum and Hermione pulled apart, making a sound like someone who had just successfully unclogged a toilet with a plunger.

"OH!" Cedric exclaimed, "I didn't know, I…Krum, were you the one who gave me the note?"

"VHAT? VHAT NOTE?"

"Oh…um is that you Hermione?" It was dark and he couldn't quite tell if it was her or not.

"Y—Yes, and I didn't give you a note either…"

"Oh, well I'm sorry to bother you then…I'll just be leaving…"

Cedric headed toward the door, but then unexpectedly turned around.

"Wait a minute…I thought you were going out with Harry, Hermione…"

"VHAT?" exclaimed Krum, nostrils flaring.

"No! It's not true, we're just friends!" She cried, giving Krum a worried look.

"I'LL CRUSH HEEM!" Krum screamed.

"NO!" Cedric and Hermione shouted simultaneously.

Harry's heart raced.

"You better not touch him," Cedric said fiercely.

Krum took out his wand and pointed it at Cedric.

"Nobody tells me vhat to do!" He spat.

"Viktor, put your wand down" Hermione instructed.

Yes, please put the wand down, Harry thought to himself.

"Step out of the vay Hermy, ahem, CRU—"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Harry as he threw his cloak off. Krum's wand went flying across the room and hit Cedric right in the middle of his forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Cedric" Harry apologized.

"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed, "WERE YOU SPYING ON US?"

"What? No! I—I was here because I had to tell Cedric something about the final task, I had no idea you two would be here…"

"But I—" Krum began angrily.

"You were the one who gave me the note?" Cedric asked Harry.

"Er, yeah."

"Notes? You are passing notes about final task?" Krum asked in outrage.

"You better tell him as well," Cedric said calmly, "Otherwise he'll get us both into trouble."

"Yes, you better tell me or I will get you both een the trouble!"

"Well, I—I've heard that it's going to be a…um, a maze," Harry said. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"VEE ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Krum shouted, "You eeediot!"

"Krum, calm down!" Cedric ordered, "It's not a big deal! Let's just forget about all this."

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

"It's ok Harry, we appreciate you telling us that, really."

"No, I'm stupid."

"Yes, he is!" Krum exclaimed.

"I must admit Harry, I agree with Viktor…even I knew it was going to be a maze." Hermione added.

"HARRY IS NOT STUPID!" Growled Cedric.

Hermione and Krum looked frightened.

"Come on Harry, let's leave these two alone so they can start snogging again," he added sarcastically.

Harry apologized again to Hermione and followed Cedric out of the astronomy tower and out into the garden. The stars were beautiful.

"I'm really sorry Cedric, I had no idea they were going to be up there."

"Don't worry about it Harry, shit happens."

A warm breeze bathed their bodies. Harry wanted to kiss Cedric so badly, but he couldn't. So he talked instead.

"I—I actually wanted to tell you something else, I mean, I wasn't going to tell you that the final task was a maze because I knew you knew and—"

"I know," Cedric said, his eyes twinkling brighter than any star, "I know."

Harry didn't respond. He knew? Did Cedric know that Harry had set this all up so he could see Hermione with someone else? Harry didn't really care—Now Cedric knew the truth, and was treating Harry like they were bowling buddies again.

"Well, we should get some rest Harry, the final task is only a few days away!"

And with that, Cedric walked away towards the Hufflepuff dormitories.

"I love you…" Harry whispered to Cedric's shadowy figure as it walked away. Harry really did love him. He had no idea how he was going to win this tournament if he had to compete against him.

* * *

Thanks for reading this far (unless you skipped, then shame on you!)! Please review because I will need mucho motivation to finish the story! Thanks: ) 


	10. Nerves

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers **MorganWolfe666**, **Sweet-single** and **nobody**! You guys motivated me to finish the story!

So without further ado here are the final four chapters, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Nerves**

**

* * *

**

Heart racing, adrenalin pumping, he could see it….he just had to make it a little bit further…but he couldn't, his scar was searing with pain, leaving him immobilized…and then he saw Cedric running towards him calling his name….Harry…Harry…. 

"Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted as he shook his best-friend in an effort to wake him.

"Cedriiiiiiiiiiic," Harry groaned.

"WAKE UP HARRY!"

That wasn't Cedric's voice. Harry opened his eyes.

"Ron?"

"Harry, you alright mate? You were screaming and holding your head in your hands…"

"I…it was just a bad dream."

"How's your scar feeling?"

"My scar?" Harry asked touching his forehead, "It's fine."

"Were you…were you dreaming about you-know-who?" Ron asked, gulping.

"Cedric? No." Harry lied.

"No…I-I meant the other you-know-who…you know!"

Harry rummaged around on the side table looking for his glasses.

"The other…oh! You mean Voldemort?"

"Yeah…"

"What about him?"

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry put his slightly crooked glasses on.

"Nevermind, let's go to breakfast."

* * *

The great hall was packed and the noise-level went up considerably as Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione. People Harry had never seen before were coming up to him and wishing him luck for the final task. Harry's eyes wandered over to the Hufflepuff table, but there was no sign of Cedric. 

"So are you ready?" Ron asked as they sat in their usual spot.

"As ready as I'm going to be," Harry replied taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in outrage.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be drinking that before the final task! There's too much sugar in it!"

"Why do you care about Harry's health all of the sudden?" Ron questioned offensively, "I thought you were rooting for Krum!"

"Ron, of course I want Harry to win!"

"But you're dating the stupid hairy git!"

"I am not!"

"Then why are you always snogging him?"

"Stop it!" Harry whispered fiercely, causing the people around them to stare, "I'd appreciate it if you two would stop arguing for once, it really gets on my nerves!"

They both threw Harry dirty looks and then continued to eat in silence.

Great, Harry thought to himself, this was a perfect start to one of the most important days of his life. He thought nothing could cheer him up at that moment, but boy was he wrong. Cedric walked in with custom tailored yellow robes and the room went wild—students clapped and chanted "Cedric! Cedric! Cedric!" just as they had when his name came out of the goblet of fire. Harry was about to join in on the cheering but stopped himself when he realized that Cedric was looking directly at him with those sparkling gray eyes.

"Harry, sit down and eat your breakfast already!" Hermione ordered.

"Oh…ok," Harry said reluctantly

"Who does he think he is? Wearing that ridiculous yellow outfit…" Ron muttered

"I know," Hermione agreed, "He's just trying to attract attention."

"He is not!" Harry exclaimed, "They're traditional robes that Helga Hufflepuff wore! You of all people should know that Hermione!"

"Harry…I'm sorry" She said in shock.

There was an awkward silence.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry if I've been a little testy this morning…" Harry began.

"A little?" Ron said with a look of utter disbelief.

"Ok, a lot" Harry corrected, "I'm just nervous about the task…"

"It's ok Harry, we understand" Hermione said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah Harry, we're behind you 100 percent" Ron agreed, putting his hand on Harry's other shoulder.

"OH I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Harry unexpectedly burst out, hugging them both.

* * *

Cedric sat at the Hufflepuff table with a large helping of kippers and marmalade. Although everyone was trying to make conversation with him, he managed to steal glances at Harry every once in a while.

"Who made those robes for you Cedric," a sixth year girl asked him.

"Um…A witch called…" Cedric trailed off as he turned his head and saw Harry hugging Ron and Hermione.

"A witch called?" the sixth year asked impatiently.

"Harry…" he sighed, "you are so sweet.."

"A witch called Harry?" the sixth year giggled.

"Huh?" Cedric said turning around.

"Cedric hellooo? You better wake up, the final task is today!"

"Yeah, I know…" He muttered digging into his breakfast. He looked at his watch to double check the time—nine hours and fifteen minutes left before the final task.

"Yoo hoo, Cedreec!" Fleur called over to him from the Ravenclaw table, "It eez time to meet our families in zee side chamber!"

Cedric nodded and walked over to the side chamber of the great hall with Fleur. He walked in and saw his parents, Fleur's family and for some reason, the Weasleys…

"Oh Cedric, could you tell Harry that we're here to see him?" Mrs. Weasley asked him kindly.

"Sure," he replied. He was happy to have any excuse to talk or look at Harry.

"Harry!" Cedric called as he stuck his head out the door. Harry turned around and looked at Cedric with those emerald green eyes partially covered by that wonderfully untidy black hair…

"Your family's here!" he added giving him a wink and then returning to his parents. As Harry walked in, Cedric's father began muttering under his breath.

"So that's the other Hogwarts champion is it, the boy-who-lived huh? Well after tonight he'll be known as the boy-who-lost the Triwizard tournament!"

"Dad!" Cedric whispered angrily, "Please don't say things like that, especially around all of these people!"

"Listen, son" he began, "You better win this thing or else! We need the money! And if you lose you'll look like a stupid mudblood!"

"Amos!" Cedric's mother exclaimed, "Don't talk to Cedric like that, don't even compare him to those filthy mudbloods!"

"I'll say whatever the bloody hell I want to say woman!"

"Dad! Mum! Stop arguing, people will hear! I've decided I'm keeping the money for myself."

"What! You little—" his father began.

"Dad…you and mum would just spend all of the money on firewhisky!"

Before his father could retort, Fleur's parents came over to introduce themselves. Cedric wished his parents hadn't come. They were an embarrassment. Not an embarrassment in the sense that they wore silly clothes or treated him like a child, but an embarrassment because they were selfish, judgmental and abusive people. As Cedric stood there thinking of all the reasons why he hated his parents, Harry walked by with the Weasleys. Please don't notice him, Cedric thought to himself, but it was too late.

"Ahh, so you're the Potter boy are you!" Mr. Diggory said loudly, "Bet you're worried now that you're not in the lead anymore!"

"What?" said Harry.

"Just ignore him," Cedric said in a low voice, "See you tonight." He couldn't wait for the final task now, at least then he would be away from his parents. But his mind would change when he was actually there standing in front of the maze, next to Harry….

* * *

Dun dun dunnn! What will happen during the final task? Read on! 


	11. The Final Task

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Final Task**

**

* * *

**

Harry ran through all of the hexes and spells he had learned in his mind for the umpteenth time. He could not believe he was actually there in front of the maze next to Cedric. Bagman would send them off any minute now after he announced how many points everyone had. Hurry up and blow the bloody whistle, he thought to himself. He looked at Cedric who was doing some breathing exercises—his chest moving slowly up and down in his tight-fitting black outfit and robes. Harry's palms were so sweaty he feared he wouldn't be able to hold on to his wand.

"On my whistle Harry and Cedric!" Bagman Shouted. "Three! Two! One!"

Harry heard the shrill whistle and began to run in to the maze, Cedric right beside him. After about 70 yards, they came to a fork and turned towards each other.

"Well, see you later then," said Harry.

"Yeah, byeloveyou," Cedric said quickly as he started to run down one of the paths leaving Harry in a state of bewilderment.

"Did he just say he loves me..." Harry said aloud to no one in particular. He must be hearing things. Harry desperately wanted to run after Cedric and ask him if he _did_ say that, but if he hadn't, it would be really embarrassing….So he decided not to, and headed down the other path, into the darkness. Harry felt as though he had run at least a mile, yet he had not met any obstacles. Then he heard something right behind him that almost sounded like a person breathing. He spun around and held out his wand ready to attack. It was Cedric…

"Cedric!" Harry breathed.

"Harry! Blast-Ended Skrewts! They scared the shit out of me!" Cedric said, panting.

"Ced, I wanted to ask you about what you said earl—"

"Good luck Harry!"

Cedric dove off into the darkness.

"Damn it."

Harry continued on the way he was originally going and ended up encountering a boggart and some other nasty traps/creatures which he managed to get past. Things weren't looking so bad, but then all of the sudden he heard a girl scream. It must have been Fleur. Was she hurt? Should he go help her? He started to run towards where he had heard the scream, and unfortunately, ran right into the Skrewt.

"Impedimenta!" Harry bellowed knocking the Skrewt out temporarily. He ran around it and then stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear Cedric's voice.

"Krum, what the hell are you doing?"

"Crucio!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cedric was hurt. Shit. Harry sprinted up the path trying to find a way to where Cedric and Krum were. "Hold on Cedric, I'm coming!" Harry said as tears welled in his eyes. He tried every spell he could to get through those stupid hedges and finally made a hole large enough to get through.

Harry found himself face to face with Krum.

"You!" Harry screamed as Krum ran away, "You loathsome, ARRRRRRRRRRG! STUPEFYYYYYYYYYY!"

Krum fell flat on his face and lay motionless on the ground. Harry rushed over to Cedric.

"Cedric baby are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah, ow, I'm ok…I can't believe Krum….that wanker!"

"Yeah let's leave him here, we'll send up sparks and get on with the task…are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine, you can go."

But Harry didn't want to. He wanted so badly to finish the task with Cedric by his side.

"Ok, see you soon." Harry took off down another path that looked like all of the others, but he knew he was close to the cup. It had to be around here somewhere. Then he came across a sphinx who gave him a riddle.

"A creature I wouldn't want to kiss…" Harry thought aloud, "Well there's definitely one creature I can rule out" He said, thinking of Cedric, "Must be a spider then!"

The sphinx moved aside and Harry ran forward—he could see the cup! But then his view was blocked by a rather tall and attractive Hufflepuff running towards it as well. Cedric was going to make it there first, it was over for Harry. Suddenly a spider came out of no where and headed towards Cedric.

"Cedric!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, "SPIDERRRRRR!""

Cedric shrieked like a little girl, tripped, and dropped his wand.

"Stupefy!" Harry screamed, but it was no use. Now the spider was headed towards _him_.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Petrificus totalus! Wingardium Leviosa! DIEEE!"

None of the spells were working! The spider grabbed Harry by his legs and began to carry him away.

"Cedric! Help me!"

"Merlin's beard!" Cedric screamed, "Hold on Harry! Stupefy!"

With two people attacking it with spells, the spider finally released Harry and fell over onto a hedge.

"Harry are you ok?"

"My leg…it's all messed up…but the cup, go get it Ced, it's yours."

"No, Harry, you take it! You've helped me out a lot!"

"You've helped me too!"

"But you helped me more!"

"You took me bowling!"

"You saved the hostages during the second task!"

"You made a necklace with a picture of me in it!"

Harry gasped. He COULD NOT BELIEVE HE JUST SAID THAT, WHY DID HE SAY THAT?

* * *

What will Cedric's reaction be? Oohhhh the suspense! Read the next chapter to find out! 


	12. Oh Baby

* * *

**Chapter 11: Oh Baby**

**

* * *

**

"W-what did you just say?" Cedric said hoarsely.

"Nothing!" Harry shouted, almost in anger.

"Look, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to make you angry…"

"It's not your necklace is it!" Harry screamed as he threw the necklace at Cedric, "Oh I'm so stupid!"

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked as he picked up the necklace and sat down next to Harry.

"I didn't even think it could've been someone else's necklace, but it is isn't it? It's Cho's isn't it…I know she likes me…"

"Yeah she likes you…but she doesn't love you…" Cedric said touching Harry's hand, "Not like I do anyway…"

"What?" said Harry.

"That IS my necklace you doofus!"

"It is!"

"Of course it is!" He laughed, "Come here."

Harry slowly scooted forward and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Harry." Cedric whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Cedric," Harry said squeezing Cedric, tears streaming down his face, "Oh Merlin, I love you so much!"

Cedric pulled away and looked into Harry's watery eyes, their faces millimeters apart.

"I've loved you since last year, ever since that Quidditch game…I should've told you sooner but—"

"You were afraid…so was I" Harry answered for him.

"I really wanted to tell you at the Yule ball when we were dancing…"

"Merlin's beard, so did I…we should go dancing again," Harry said wiping the tears away.

"Well it doesn't matter now, now we know we love each other and we'll go dancing every night."

Cedric took Harry's glasses off for him and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I'd love that…" Harry whispered. Cedric leaned forward and there lips met. The soft wet touch of his mouth sent waves of warmth through Harry's body like hot chocolate on a snowy day. Harry moved his hands slowly up and down Cedric's back feeling his shoulder blades and strong lower back muscles.

"Ohh…" Harry breathed as Cedric kissed his neck, "You are so muscular."

Cedric chuckled and pushed Harry gently backwards so that they were lying on the ground.

"OWWW my leg!" Harry screamed suddenly pulling away from Cedric's sweet lips.

"OH baby I'm so sorry!" Cedric exclaimed, examining Harry's wound, "Merlin's Beard you're losing so much blood! We've got to get you help immediately!"

"Oh but I want to stay here with you!" Harry whined.

"I'm not leaving you Harry, I'll never leave you! But you need help. Let's take the cup together and get out of here." Cedric said helping Harry up.

"Ok," Harry said giving Cedric a peck on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too honey."

With Cedric's support, Harry made it to the gleaming Triwizard Cup.

"On the count of three?" Harry asked, his hand hovering over one of the handles.

"Ok," Cedric replied.

"One…Two…Three"

* * *

Harry felt like he was being pushed down by an invisible hand into a colorful whirl of nothingness. Then all of the sudden he felt the cold hard ground. They weren't inside of Hogwarts anymore—they were in some kind of graveyard. 

"H—Harry, it was a portkey…where are we? I'm scared…"

"I don't know…here hold my hand," Harry said holding his hand out for Cedric to take.

Then out of the darkness Harry could see a short figure holding what appeared to be a baby…

"Is that…a baby?" Cedric asked, pulling his wand out.

"Yeah, I think so---AHHHRRG!" Harry's scar felt like it split open, he had never felt so much pain in his life.

"Harry! What happened?" Cedric screamed.

"Kill the spare!" They heard an airy high-pitched voice say

The short figure came closer holding a wand out. Harry's scar was going to explode, he shut his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The pain in his forehead had become so unbearable he just had to hold onto or grab something—he moved so that he was in front of Cedric and grabbed his arm—Harry was right in the path of the curse.

"NOoooooooooooooooo!" Cedric screamed. But the bright green light passed through Harry, and instead, hit Cedric. The pain in his scar subsided and he opened his eyes to see Cedric lying on the ground.

_No_.

This was not happening.

HE WAS NOT DEAD.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed as the short hooded-figure dragged him towards a headstone, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh shut up!" the short man said as he tied Harry to the Headstone.

"Wormtail? I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Wormtail ignored Harry and walked over to a large cauldron. He began muttering something about "bone of the father" and "flesh of the servant." Then he walked over towards Harry with a knife.

"And…blood of the enemy!" He said as he jabbed Harry's arm.

"Why couldn't you take it from my leg! It's already all bloody! AHHHRRHH!"

"Oh shut up will you? You're disturbing my master!"

Wormtail returned to the cauldron and tossed the baby in. Within a matter of seconds a tall thin man as pale as a ghost arose from the giant pot. _Naked_.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGHGHGHAAAAAAAA!" Harry wailed as he averted his eyes.

"Robes." Voldemort ordered as Wormtail handed him his deep red velvet robes.

"Wig."

He handed his master a long curly brown wig.

"Now," Lord Voldemort said turning towards Harry, "Are you ready to duel?"

Harry pulled out his wand and struggled to stand on his hurt leg, "Ugh, ok…bring it on."

"Ok," Voldemort replied as he hit Harry with a painful curse.

"Owww!"

"Want some more? Crucio!" Harry rolled over behind the headstone avoiding the curse.

"Hey that's cheating!" Voldemort exclaimed, "Come out here and fight me like a wizard!"

"Fine!" Harry shouted back.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry screamed.

The two beams of light from their wands met and created a golden web around them.

Voldemort chuckled, "You're not as bad as I thought, Potter." Just then, several life-like ghosts began to come out of Voldemort's wand—Cedric, an unknown wizard and Harry's parents.

"What the hell?" Lord Voldemort exclaimed.

"Harry," the ghost of Cedric began, "Take my body back to my parents please." And then he winked. Why would he wink after saying a thing like that? The sight of Cedric almost made Harry lose his concentration.

"Don't lose your concentration, son!" the ghost of James Potter exclaimed, "You need to get to the portkey and return to Hogwarts, we'll give you some time. Ready? NOW!"

Harry took his wand away, breaking the golden web and ran towards Cedric's body.

"Get him!" Voldemort screamed at his death eaters, he was trapped by the ghosts.

"Accio!" Harry bellowed as the cup flew into his hands, taking him and Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. Cedric's body was still warm.

"AMATEURS!" screamed Voldemort, "BLOODY AMATEURS!"

* * *

Oh no, boo hoo Cedric is dead! How will Harry cope? Find out in the final chapter! Hehehe. 


	13. Time to Face the Change

* * *

**Chapter 12: Time to Face the Change**

**

* * *

**  
Harry had passed out while he was returning to Hogwarts and awoke to sounds of screaming and people running around. He held Cedric close to him.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said as he gently shook him, "Let go of him, he's gone."

"Dumbledore!" Bagman said as he ran towards them, "Diggory's parents are coming, what should we do? They can't see Cedric like this!"

"Take his body to my office, quickly." Dumbledore instructed.

"And Harry should go to the hospital wing!" Bagman added.

"No, he'll stay here." Dumbledore ran over to Diggory's parents to explain to them what happened.

Harry was still lying on the ground, eyes closed.

"Harry," a raspy voice said, "Come with me to my office and tell me everything that happened!" It was Mad-eye.

"Err," Harry said as he struggled to open his eyes, "Ok."

* * *

Harry told Professor Moody everything that had happened and then found out that Moody was the one who set the whole thing up! 

"What?" exclaimed Harry, "You?"

"Ha ha ha, yes m—"

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore shouted as he walked into the room, stunning Moody. "That's not the real Professor Moody, Harry, that's Barty Crouch!"

"I knew it!" Harry lied. He didn't know why he had said that really.

"Now come with me to my office Harry, Sirius is waiting there and we need to hear everything."

Harry didn't want to tell his story again, but he knew it was important, so he followed Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, "Are you ok?"

"I guess…it's just that, oh Cedric," Harry sobbed as he remembered the death of his boyfriend.

"Harry, Cedric is not dead," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I miss him so much, oh Merlin, why, why, why."

"HARRY, HE IS NOT DEAD!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"What?"

"He is in my closet," the Headmaster continued in a calm voice.

"What?"

"You can come out now Mr. Diggory."

The door behind Dumbledore's desk suddenly swung open and Cedric rushed out and embraced Harry.

"HARRY! I wanted to tell you I wasn't dead, I wanted to but I couldn't, I was stunned, I couldn't move!" Cedric sobbed into his shoulder.

Sirius walked over to the two, and embraced them, patting Harry on the back.

"I—I don't understand," Harry said between sobs.

"Please, have a seat you two," Dumbledore kindly instructed, "I can explain what happened."

Harry and Cedric reluctantly pulled apart and sat down next to Sirius.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "Did you mean to block the Avada Kedavra curse?"

"No…I was in such pain, I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't see…"

"Well you did. How you did it, however, is a rather complicated matter. However, I will try to explain it. The Avada kedavra curse is known as an unblockable curse, but there really are two ways it can be blocked: An example of the first way is when your mother died for you—her life, and the love she had for you blocked the curse. You were left with a scar and more importantly, a very important power—the power of concentrated love. The love your mother had for protecting you is infused in your system. You will recall the time you met Voldemort during your first year and you used this power against him, simply by touching him. The second way you can block an Avada Kedavra curse is by having this rare power. The curse simply went through you, losing most of its power, and only killing Mr. Diggory temporarily, if that makes any sense..."

"Huh?"

"I…I remember everything went black and I saw your parents, Harry, and some other wizards…"

"Yes, Mr. Diggory, you traveled to the world of the dead momentarily, but was brought back to life as soon as the weakened curse wore off."

"That's why his body was still warm when we returned…" Harry said.

"Yes."

"But everybody thinks I'm dead, Professor, we have to tell them—"Cedric began.

"We'll do nothing of the sort." Dumbledore said firmly.

"What?" Harry and Cedric exclaimed simultaneously.

"If anyone, besides the four people in this room, finds out you are still alive Cedric; Voldemort will destroy Harry for sure."

"Why?"

"If anyone finds out Cedric is alive, Voldemort will find out he is alive. If that happens, Voldemort will know that Harry possesses the mythical power of great love, and attempt to create a curse that will destroy it, and Harry. I believe he is capable of doing this."

"But doesn't he already know I have this power since I used it against him during my first year?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm sure he doesn't know."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Harry," Sirius began calmly, "Don't question Dumbledore—his powers are beyond us."

"Then why doesn't he get rid of Voldemort?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because," Dumbledore chuckled, "My powers aren't beyond his!"

"So what happens to me, then?" Cedric said in outrage, "How am I supposed to live my life without letting people know I'm alive!"

"Ah, it is simple. You will assume a new identity, and you will not reveal your old one to anyone—except for to the people in this room of course."

"Will…will I still be able to go to school?"

"But of course," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Of course."

"This won't be so bad after all then," Cedric said, cheering up quickly, "I'll never have to see my parents again, or talk to Cho, or be bothered by all those girls…and I'll still be able to see Harry."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said smiling even wider, "Now you must choose what you would like to look like, and what your new name will be."

"Err..can I discuss this with Harry…privately?" Cedric asked.

"Of course, go in my closet."

Harry and Cedric walked into the small closet that was poorly lit.

"Oh Cedric," Harry said, relieved that they were now alone, "I'm so glad you're alive, I love you!"

"Harry you don't know how much I love you," They embraced and Cedric kissed Harry on the forehead.

"So what do you want to look like?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Hmm…well I think black hair would be nice, and glasses!"

"Ced, that sounds like me! Ha ha!"

"Ok, what do you want me to look like…"

"I don't want you to change but…I guess your nose could be smaller…"

Cedric gave Harry a fake look of disbelief, "Are you saying I have a big nose?"

"Ha ha, yes!"

"What else needs to be changed then hmm?"

"Hmm.. well you should have hazel eyes, medium dark brown hair, tan skin, be a little bit shorter, have a deeper voice and a bigger--"

"Are you two done in there?" They heard Dumbledore say.

"Almost!" Cedric replied, "That sounds fine Harry, but I want glasses, ok?"

"Ok." Harry said smiling, "Let's go."

They held hands, pushed open the door together, and came out of the closet into Dumbledore's office, and into the world to start a new life together, forever.

**THE END**

* * *

They came out of the closet, get it? Ha ha, I didn't even mean to do that on purpose! Please review, your feedback is really appreciated! 

I would also love to have ideas and/or couples you think I should write about! Thanks everyone!

* * *


	14. Pictures!

Helloooo! I haven't written any fanfiction in a long time! I thought about possibly starting a sequel to this story today, but then I thought it would be more fun to photoshop some pictures of Harry and Cedric instead, hehehe. If you'd like to check 'em out, go to this website:

w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / interspatialoid/fairypotter

(when you type in this address, don't put all the spaces in. I had to type it this way because fanfiction wouldn't let me type the regular address for some reason)


End file.
